Batman Hates Halloween II
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Flare-Aoi
Summary: Complete! Sequel to last year’s special! Batman suspects something fishy when an unplanned Halloween party is set to happen in Gotham City. Will he make it through Halloween in one piece, or will the villains win again?
1. Chapter 1

**Story**: Batman Hates Halloween II  
**Author**: Master Jin Sonata  
**Written**: October 29th, 2009  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Rating**: T (Language, Violence, Comic Mischief)  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own DC or its frustrated caped crusader.

* * *

**Part 1 of 2**

Last year, Bruce Wayne was visited by the Joker and various other villains of Gotham at his own mansion under the guise of trick-or-treaters outside his door, where they then put him to sleep and preceded to walk off with all of his possessions worth well over a trillion dollars. This year, he plans on not falling for the same trick again.

It was the night before the 31st of October. Our hero was sitting in his den, reading the paper.

"**Alfred, I'm heading to the Justice League HQ above the Earth's orbit this year. They're having a get-together this Halloween,"** Bruce tells his butler. **"There's no way I'll be bothered with trick-or-treaters this year, nor any villains way up there."**

"**Ah, very good, Master Bruce. I assume you will finally have fun this time around on Halloween?"** Alfred inquires.

**"Hopefully. Anywhere but here would suffice,"** Bruce responded.

A moment after he spoke the telephone rang.

"**I'll get it,"** Alfred says, leaving the room to fetch it. Upon returning seconds later, he hands it to Bruce.** "It's Clark Kent, sir. He wishes to speak to you," **Alfred says as he hands the phone over to him.

"**Oh?"** Brue says and he takes the phone.

"**Hello?"**

"_Batman, it's me, Superman. Our plans for this years' Halloween party have changed."_

"**Changed? How so?"**

"_We're going to be sponsoring a little party at the children's hospital in Gotham City this year. You know, all the costumed heroes visiting the sick children and playing games with them, giving candy and such."_

"…**Say what?!?! Who's idea was this?"**

"_Apparently it was a request from Commissioner Gordon of Gotham."_

"…**Oh really? I'll call you back…"**

Bruce hangs up the phone and dials the number to Commissioner Gordon's office.

"_Hello, Gordon here."_

"**Gordon? This is Batman. I hear tell you have a party planned at the children's hospital?"**

"_Hmm? This is news to me, Batman, I haven't planned anything like that at all."_

Bruce hung up the phone.

"**I knew it…this is a setup. No doubt Joker has something to do with this unplanned party,"** Bruce tells Alfred.

"**Will you still be going then? It might as well be a trap to round up all of the heroes in one place,"** Alfred asks.

"**Of course it is. I've got to warn the others when they arrive tomorrow. I'm heading to bed,"** Bruce said, leaving the room shortly after.

* * *

**Our hero is more perceptive this time, but will it do him any good?  
Stay tuned for the conclusion! Please review too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 of 2**

It was the night of Halloween.

Bruce, who was suited up in his costume, was perched on top of the children's hospital, waiting for Superman to arrive. After what it seemed to be forever, he finally spots the red-caped hero. He swoops down to his buddy.

"**Supes, there's something I have to tell you…"** Bruce began to tell him.

"**Oh really? How interesting, so do I,"** Superman said to Batman.

Superman took out a can of sleeping substance and sprays it all over Batman's face.

"**What the…?!"** Batman says, coughing as he then collapses onto the ground.

Superman puts away the can and pulls off his mask.

It was the Joker.

**An Hour Later…**

Batman slowly began to regain his consciousness.

As he opened his eyes, he soon released his was hanging upside down by some rope in the middle of the hospital's playroom.

"**What in the…?!"** Batman says, trying to get himself free from the tight bonds.

Soon after, Superman came walking in , followed by a bunch of the hospital's children.

"**Look kids, a piñata that looks just like Batman! If you beat it with a baseball bat, candy will come out!"** Superman says to the kids, giving each of them aluminum bats.

"**Yay!!!"** the kids cheered, as they wasted no time in arming themselves and proceeding to beat the living crap out of Batman.

Superman turns to you, the reader as he pulls off his mask.

"**Hope your Halloween was as fun as mine!"** The Joker says, before cackling evilly over the sounds of Batman's cursing and yells.

* * *

**The End!**

**That does it with this fic! Please review!**


End file.
